sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Luna the Cat
Basic info Full Name: Luna Juliet Middonaito Species: Vampeline (Vampire Feline) Age: 4.7 billion years Personality: Sadical, aggresive, violent, grim, unfriendly Likes: Blood, being alone, black, crying, knives, killing Dislikes: Valentine's Day, her birthday, happiness Ocuppation: Player (Piano, violin, cello and guitar), singer, actress, Queen of the Universe/Sun and Moon, Soul Reaper Appearence Fur: Dark purple/Black Skin: Peach Eyes: Red (Left), White (Right) Weight: 19kg Relations Relatives: Grim Reaper (Father) Love interest: Behemoth (Boyfriend) Backstory Luna was born at the begining of time. She was supposed to be a fighter for light, but it turned out along the years Luna's fur was getting darker and she became a fighter for darkness. Her parents didn't love her as much as they formerly did. On the day her sister, Celestia, was born, her parents didn't love Luna at all. Luna became jealous at her sister and the fact that everybody loved the day more than the night. Celestia banished Luna for a millennium. After Celestia accepted Luna's return, nobody wanted to talk to her or to see her. Luna's masterplan, however, was to kill Celestia and take the control of the World. Luna grew up after being defeated from her dark form, Nightmare Moon. She found out that Celestia wanted to kill her, but she killed Celestia instead. Then, when her parents fond out that Celestia was dead, they wanned to banish Luna forever. Luna payed the "Bloody whooves" to kill her parents and took control of Moon, Sun and Universe. She was in a coma after her family died. When she woke up from the coma, she met Behemoth. Not much later, she met Princess Cadence, who was her long lost sister. Then Luna felt love for Behemoth for the first time. Luna was too shy to tell him what she felt for him, but at last, she told him. She wanted to be his girlfriend, and she was afraid the answer would be "NO!", but Behemoth's answer was "Yes". Luna is sure that she met the right guy. After this, she found out that her real dad is Grim Reaper. And so, she became the next Soul reaper. Quotes "Do you want to be my friend?" - Psyhopatic Luna "Friendship? Please..." "Yeah, I'm Emo. Any problem with that?" "Rock? It's my favorite type of music." "Did you just called me a "pushover"!?" "Who could ever love such a monster like me?" - Recalling painful memories "Don't come to Everfree Forest. You're never gonna come back!" - Warning people to don't go to Everfree Forest "If I had friends I would not be banished now..." "I'm so alone..." "I give up!" "...You think I'm... Cute? "Excuse me, did you say anything?" - Really pissed off Luna "I can't fly right now, guys." - Telling her teammates that she can't fly "I wanna be alone. GO AWAY!" "Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." "The night will last FOREVER!" "Um... Hi" Gallery '' Luna maid.PNG|Luna as a maid Awesome1.png|Luna's new look Zalgo.png|Creepypasta/Zalgo/Heartless Luna shadowbolts.png|Shadowbolts' Logo Darkness 2.png|Luna's new look Luna4.png|Luna Luna7.png|Luna's new look (I think the background is awesome) Luna-chan.png '' Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Evil Category:Vampires Category:Elemental Abilities